The Sister-In-Law
by Sabrina Pierre
Summary: Cada toque era como o primeiro, cada arrepio era como uma energia vibrante percorrendo nossos corpos. Ela seria perfeita para mim. De fato. Ela era. O único problema, o que causava todo o pânico quando estávamos juntos, o motivo de nossas inseguranças e constantes olhadelas por de cima do ombro. Era que Clove era minha cunhada.


**Capítulo 1: Sinta a música Cato **

Eu toquei a campainha duas vezes, Johanna atendeu com o cabelo colado à testa e muito vermelha.

– Tudo bem? – Perguntei passando por ela e recebendo um beijo casto e rápido.

– Sim, estamos arrastando as coisas para a mudança. – A mudança. Claro. Havia me esquecido completamente disso, sorri e acenei, seguindo Johanna para a cozinha.

Clove passou como um flash por mim.

– Desculpa aí, Cato. – Berrou enquanto subia as escadas, fazendo um barulhão.

– O que ela tem? – Perguntei apontando por onde Clove havia sumido.

– Minha irmã está maluca. Ela tem uma apresentação amanhã e não tem ninguém para levá-la ao ensaio. – Johanna serviu um copo de suco e me tocou.

– Por quê? E seus pais? E Kat? – Sentei ao seu lado e beberiquei minha bebida.

– Kat foi ao Peeta. Novidade. Deve estar fodendo loucamente o namorado agora, enquanto eu tenho que organizar tudo. E meus pais tão na casa nova, esperando os carinhas da mudança. – Johanna mordeu o lábio e me encarou. – Sabe, você podia levar ela, né? Ficar lá e ver o ensaio e depois trazer de volta. – Ela me beijou. – Por favor. – Beijou novamente. – Por favor.

– Ok. Mas depois disso, quem vai foder loucamente o namorado é você! – Disse rindo e apertando a bunda dela. Johanna ficou vermelha como um pimentão e acenou a cabeça freneticamente.

Sorri e a pressionei contra o balcão. Minhas mãos percorreram a lateral do corpo de Johanna e ela mordeu os lábios. Nossas bocas se roçaram então pedi passagem com a minha língua, que foi concedida rapidamente. Ouvimos algo se quebrar na sala. Johanna se afastou e seu rosto começou a tomar uma tonalidade vermelha que ela só tinha quando ficava extremamente irritada. Sabia o que viria a seguir, e não queria estar na pele dos pobres carregadores.

Johanna se afastou e marchou até o outro lado da casa, em três segundos era possível ouvir seus gritos por toda a vizinhança.

Andei até a escada e segui os passos de Clove. O corredor bem iluminado tinha três portas, uma era do quarto da Johanna, outra dos pais delas, uma do da Clove. A outra irmã tinha o quarto no sótão, por algum motivo estranho. Andei até a terceira porta e bati levemente. Ela se abriu no primeiro toque. Uma Clove vermelha e suada abriu, me encarando com raiva.

– Que é? – Perguntou andando até o outro lado do quarto, provavelmente estava ensaiando sozinha.

– Sua irmã te pediu uma carona. Eu vou te levar ao ensaio. – Disse olhando tudo. Nunca havia estado ali, mas de todos os quartos o de Clove era o menos organizado. Havia muitas roupas espalhadas por todos os lados, um rádio do outro lado onde ela provavelmente dançava. Um grande espelho refletia todo o quarto e foi por ele que vi a cara de felicidade de Clove.

– Você tá falando sério? – Ela se virou e abriu a boca em um grande e genuíno sorriso.

– Sim, Clove. – Ela correu tão rápida na minha direção que quase me desequilibrei quando ela pulou nos meus braços.

– Obrigada, Cato! Eu achava que você era um retardado por namorar minha irmã, mas agora mudei de ideia! – Ela se afastou e sorrindo me beijou o rosto.

– Ok. – Disse rindo. – Isso tudo por causa de um ensaio?

– É. O. Ensaio. – Disse pausadamente com uma voz dramática. Acho que estava imitando Johanna. – Espera aqui rapidinho? Só vou pegar minhas coisas. – Ela correu pelo quarto e entrou na porta que ficava do outro lado. Suspirei e fiquei olhando ao redor. Andei até uma prateleira cheia de fotos unicamente de Clove em apresentações.

Parei uns cinco minutos em uma foto. Clove vestia um _collant_ preto, suas pernas torneadas estavam completamente expostas, os cabelos negros escorriam pelos ombros, os lábios estavam pintados de vermelho. Peguei o retrato na mão e fiquei examinando. Cara, eu sempre havia achado Johanna e Katniss as irmãs mais gostosas da família Everdeen, mas olhando essa foto, Clove era tão gostosa quanto às outras. Ri e coloquei a foto no lugar.

– Gostou, é? – Me virei rapidamente, Clove estava apoiada na porta e sorria. – Foi num concerto mês passado. – Ela deslizou até o meu lado e olhou a foto. – Minha irmã ia ficar braba se soubesse que você ri para minhas fotos seminuas, Cato. – Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. – Relaxa, é o nosso segredo. – Clove colocou a mochila no ombro e antes que eu pudesse responder me puxou porta afora.

A escola de dança ficava à uma hora de distância. Isso quando o trânsito era bom e em Nova Iorque o trânsito NUNCA era bom!

Clove mexia impacientemente com o vidro do carro.

– Clove. – Ela me encarou com a boca entreaberta. Olhei rapidamente, mas voltei minha atenção para o trânsito. – Naquela hora, no quarto, eu não tava admirando seu corpo seminu. – Ela riu. Eu sorri amarelo. – Só achei a foto bonita. Diferente. – Dei de ombros como se fosse uma coisa normal ficar olhando sua cunhada em roupas tão justas. Ela riu. Um som doce e genuíno.

– Eu acredito em você, foi uma piada. – Ela balançou a cabeça bruscamente, fazendo uma tiara que vestia cair no meu colo e lentamente escorrer para os meus pés. Clove levou uma mão à boca e me encarou sorrindo. – Eu pego. – Disse soltando o cinto de segurança e se inclinando para frente.

– Clove, eu realmente acho que isso não é uma boa ideia! – Disse com urgência. Ela ergueu o rosto e mordeu os lábios. Sendo pequena e flexível não foi difícil de Clove se meter entre minhas pernas. Seu rosto estava ao lado da minha virilha e sua mão se esticou até meus pés, onde ela tateou para encontrar a tiara. – A gente vai morrer se você não sair daí agora! – Diminui a velocidade do carro. Clove riu com a cabeça entre minhas pernas. Uma das suas mãos se apoiava na minha coxa. Perto demais de uma região, bem, digamos sensível.

– Consegui! – Ela se ergueu vitoriosa, segurando a tiara na mão. – Viu, não morremos. Exagerado. – Ela voltou a colocar o cinto e começou a rir. – O que foi, Catozito?

– Só não faz mais, ok? Alguém podia ter visto e ia parecer que você estava... –A encarei ficando rubro novamente. Clove gargalhou.

Ela mordeu os lábios e depois passou a língua por um deles. _Merda! _

– Que eu tava te chupando? – Ela empurrou meu braço. – Não viaja, Cato.

– Uau! Você é bem direta. – Voltei a cuidar o trânsito.

– Desculpa. Eu esqueci de que você está acostumado com pessoas que te dizem as coisas em entrelinhas. Sim, eu sou bem direita e bem crua.

– Bem crua? – Que tipo de expressões essa garota usa!

– Johanna disse que eu sou bruta. Não sei tratar com as pessoas, bicho do mato. Então, crua é melhor. Uma pessoa que não tem muita experiência com os outros. – O remorso na voz de Clove era nítido, mesmo que ela escondesse isso bem. Pensei sobre como Johanna era maldosa quando precisava e como sempre havia pegado no pé de Clove.

– Você é uma garota legal. Não dá bola pro que Johanna diz. Ela é que é sensível como um gorila.

Desviei os olhos e encarei Clove rapidamente. Ela tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha e foi ficando vermelha a cada segundo.

– Obrigada. Não entendo mesmo o que você quer com ela. Você merecia mais, Cato.

Dessa vez eu sorri. O que poderia de haver melhor que Johanna? Eu era um zero a esquerda quando ela surgiu na minha vida. Foi do nada. Um dia lá estava eu, sentado no intervalo, almoçando sozinho, quando ela sentou do meu lado e me chamou para sair. Nem eu entendi como aquilo havia acontecido, mas agora fazia três anos que estávamos juntos. E eu me acostumei a todos os seus defeitos e chiliques.

Conversamos aleatoriamente sobre várias coisas. Clove me fazia rir com uma facilidade que ninguém fazia há algum tempo.

Chegamos a uma academia numa parte que parecia ter parado de Nova Iorque. Clove me guiou por um labirinto de prédios.

– Então é aqui que você se esconde? – Perguntei estacionando o carro em frente a um prédio de fachada vermelha. – É bem bonito.

– Você ainda não viu nada. O que deixa esse prédio perfeito... Sou eu! – Ela piscou rindo e eu retribuí.

Entramos e Clove parecia conhecer todo mundo. Ela parou para cumprimentar um ou outro, mas parecia mesmo empolgada para chegar ao subsolo do prédio.

A sala de ensaio estava cheia de garotas que suspiraram ao ver Clove.

– Vagabunda, achei que você não vinha, já ia te matar! – Uma loira de olhos verdes se aproximou, beirando a histeria.

– Glimmer, tudo bom com você? – Elas se abraçaram, foi quando a loira percebeu minha presença.

– Oi. Glimmer, prazer! – Disse estendo uma mão para mim.

– Cato. – Retribui o aperto. Ela me analisou por alguns segundos, depois encarou Clove e sorriu. Eu acho que tenho olhado muito filme romântico por causa de Johanna, mas aquele sorriso parecia muito cúmplice, como se rolasse algo ali.

– Então, Cato, você pode se sentar ali. – Clove apontou um cantinho onde havia algumas cadeiras. – A professora não vem no ensaio de hoje, então não tem problema.

– Claro. Vai deixar alguma coisa comigo?

– Hã, pode ser. Vou colocar a roupa de ensaio primeiro. Depois eu te alcanço a mochila. – Clove foi puxada pela mão de Glimmer e ambas sumiram atrás de uma porta metálica.

Andei até as cadeiras e me sentei confortavelmente. O espelho ficava de frente para mim, havia uma barra de balé anexada a ele. Me perguntei o quanto Clove era flexível. No carro ela havia sido bastante.

Respirei fundo quando as garotas voltaram para a sala. Todas vestiam calças largas e tops, a loira, Glimmer, era bem peituda e extremamente gostosa, mas o que tirou de fato o ar dos meus pulmões foi uma Clove de mini short e topzinho.

A barriga dela era lisa e branca, as pernas eram bem torneadas e não pareciam se mover enquanto ela andava. Quando ela girou, ficando de costas para mim, tive uma visão privilegiada de seu bumbum, redondinho e arrebitado, eu acho que poderia ficar horas brincando com ele. O mais impressionante era que naquelas roupas os peitos de Clove pareciam ainda maiores e mais redondos que os de Johanna e Glimmer. Respirei fundo e prendi o ar. Eu tinha que me concentrar e parar de medir os seios da minha CUNHADA. Isso, CUNHADA. Os olhos verdes de Clove encontraram os meus pelo espelho e ela sorriu de lado. Ainda me encarando, Clove levou a mão até o bumbum e deu uma leve puxada nos shorts. Respirei fundo novamente e acabei soltando o ar pela boca. Quando voltei meus olhos para o de Clove ela sorria descaradamente.

Eu juro que ela sussurrou: "Nosso segredo." Balancei a cabeça e tentei me concentrar no telhado acústico do local.

Uma música ritmada começou a tocar e todas as meninas dançavam sincronizadas. Essa era uma desculpa ideal para eu encarar o corpo de Clove sem me sentir culpado. Era errado. E eu sabia que era. Mas, eu sou um homem e eu tenho 20 anos. Bundas rebolando para lá e para cá não passam despercebidas para mim.

O corpo pequeno e esguio dela estava começando a ficar suado e acho que eu já tinha criado uma poça de baba no chão. Eu subi meus olhos e encarei uma Clove completamente entregue ao ritmo da música. O corpo dela se mexia com cada nota, sua feição era serena e dedicada. Ela abriu os olhos verdes e percebeu que eu a encarava. Aquilo já estava começando a ficar constrangedor. Clove passou os dedos pelos cabelos, uma de suas mãos passeava pelo próprio corpo enquanto ela mexia o quadril lentamente no ritmo da música. Ela mordeu os lábios e depois me deu um sorriso travesso. Pisquei e procurei uma desculpa para deixar aquela sala agora. Antes que eu atravessasse até lá e a fizesse parar de dançar a força.

Me ergui e sabia que os olhos de Clove me seguiam. A encarei e fiz um sinal de que precisava beber algo.

Andei até a saída da sala procurando por um ar que não estivesse com cheiro de mulheres suadas.

'_O que você pensa que está fazendo, Cato?' _Eu podia ouvir a voz de Johanna me recriminando por ter achado minha cunhada gostosa. Bonita. Não gostosa. Bonita.

Andei até o bebedor mais próximo e sorvi um belo gole de água. Ainda faltava uma hora de aula e eu não aguentaria ficar vendo Clove se mexer e rebolar daquele jeito. _Oh, porra. Ela tem só 15 anos, comporte-se homem! _Minha consciência estava tendo mais trabalho comigo nessas horas do que na vida inteira.

Resolvi andar pelo estúdio enquanto a aula corria. Não tinha muito que fazer, eu não sabia nada do local, acabei me perdendo umas três vezes. Depois de uma hora do percurso resolvi voltar.

Quando cheguei algumas das garotas saiam. Glimmer me avistou e sorriu.

– Clove continua lá dentro, ela vai terminar de arrumar as coisas. Pode ficar lá se você quiser. – Disse sorrindo e se afastando. Ouvi alguns murmúrios atrás de mim. Ainda indeciso entrei na sala de dança e prendi o ar quando passei pela porta.

Clove estava com os olhos fechados se alongando. Puxou um braço para cima da cabeça e esticou o corpo inteiro. Meus olhos percorreram cada centímetro desnudo de sua pele. Senhor! Ela fazia isso de propósito! _Claro que não seu jumento, ela não tinha como adivinhar que você ia entrar na sala e ficar babando nos peitos dela! _Minha consciência era mais esperta do que eu algumas vezes. Prendi o ar e pensei em sair lentamente, até que Clove levou as mãos aos dedos do pé e ficou com a bunda apontada diretamente para minha direção. Soltei um som esquisito da garganta, então ela se ergueu e me encarou.

– Há quanto tempo você está aí? – Perguntou andando até o outro lado da sala e limpando o rosto com uma toalha branca.

–Entrei agora. – Disse limpando a garganta. – Vai demorar muito se alongando? Acho que sua irmã vai ficar preocupada.

Clove sorriu e deu de ombros.

– O trânsito vai estar horrível agora. São seis da tarde, as pessoas vão embora nesse horário. Esperar meia hora ia ser bem melhor. – Ela atravessou a sala até o aparelho de som no canto esquerdo. – Cato, você sabe dançar? – Perguntou me encarando por cima do ombro.

– Não. – Mordi a língua quando ela deu um sorriso malicioso. – Mas, eu estou bem assim. – Tentei dar de ombros, como se nenhuma das atitudes dela me importasse.

– Ah, nem vem com essa. Dançar é incrível, já que temos meia hora, vou te ensinar um pouco. Que tal? – Clove ligou o rádio e uma música lenta começou a tocar, ela me puxou para o meio da sala e me colocou de frente para o espelho.

– Melhor não, Clove. Eu estou bem assim. – Revirando os olhos Clove ignorou qualquer tentativa minha de se livrar da aula. – Clove, eu não preciso dançar, sua irmã nem gosta. – Supliquei.

– Cala boca, Catozito. Para de falar da Johanna. Ela não tá aqui, ela não te vai ver dançando comigo, é só mais um segredo nosso. – Clove sussurrou a frase, tão próximo do meu ouvido que eu senti os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem. Essa diaba de meio metro de altura estava fazendo de propósito e agora nem minha consciência duvidou.

Não respondi, mas quando soltei o ar dos meus pulmões Clove sorriu vitoriosa. Ela ficou por trás de mim e levou as duas mãos aos meus quadris.

Eu sou um desastre dançando, meu corpo é rígido e sem flexibilidade, eu sou jogador de futebol americano; eu preciso ser forte, não flexível.

Meus olhos estavam colados no espelho, cuidando de cada movimento de Clove. A cabeça dela estava apoiada no meu ombro, ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio. Sua respiração quente batia na minha pele e me dava calafrios.

Ela apertou meu quadril e me fez ficar próximo ao corpo dela. Suado e quente. Eu podia sentir o calor irradiar de sua pele mesmo com minha camisa polo.

– Sente a música, Cato. – Ela sussurrou na minha orelha. – A deixa entrar em você, fecha os olhos e deixa seu corpo te guiar, é puro impulso, é paixão. – Clove começou a mexer seus quadris e a mexer os meus juntos. Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os meus pelo espelho. – Fecha os olhos, Cato. Sinta apenas o meu corpo guiando o seu. – Obedeci prontamente, sentindo suas minúsculas mãos navegarem pelo meu abdômen.

Suspirei baixo, os lábios de Clove estavam roçando no meu pescoço, sentia que minha cueca estava ficando apertada demais a cada segundo que minha ereção era mais visível. Implorei para que Clove estivesse com os olhos tão fechados quanto os meus.

Senti sua língua na ponta do lóbulo da minha orelha, então ela mordiscou me fazendo soltar um suspiro, o cheiro de Clove inebriava meus sentidos, alguns fios de seu cabelo roçavam contra o meu pescoço, minha virilha latejava e eu conseguia imaginar mil maneiras de foder aquele rabo delicioso dela.

– Tá gostando de dançar? – Perguntou num sussurro baixo contra minha orelha, aquilo me levava à loucura.

– Posso te guiar agora? – Perguntei levando uma das minhas mãos para seus cabelos e puxando o rosto dela para trás.

Clove sussurrou alguma coisa inaudível, foi o suficiente. Passei para trás e levei minhas mãos aos seus pequenos quadris. Essa é uma faca de dois gumes, Clove, e eu sei provocar também.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando sentiu minha ereção contra seu traseiro. Sorri e a pressionei com força contra ela. Clove gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando o pescoço livre para minha investida. Depositei beijos molhadas e espalhados por seu pescoço, mordi a pele branca e sensível e depois deu uma lambida para aliviar a dor, Clove levou as mãos aos meus cabelos e os puxou.

Ela rebolava com certa fúria e urgência sobre minha virilha, fazendo minha ereção latejar. _Gostosa! _

Afastei as pernas de Clove e levei minha mão até o meio delas. Ela segurou o ar e continuou com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro. Lentamente percorri meu dedo por sua virilha, Clove arranhava minha nuca e gemia no meu ouvido. Comecei a masturbá-la por cima do shorts, ela remexia seu sexo contra os meus dedos, fazendo minha vontade de fodê-la no chão daquela sala cada vez maior.

Minha outra mão encontrou o caminho até os seios de Clove, eu os apertei e os massageei em movimentos circulares. Percebi que a música havia parado em algum momento. O único som da sala eram meus suspiros e os gemidos de Clove. A virei de frente para mim, roçando minha excitação contra seu abdômen liso.

– O que você tá fazendo comigo, Clove? – Perguntei em um rosnado enquanto apertava sua bunda durinha e redonda, a esfregando contra meu membro com fúria.

– Nada que você não queira. – Clove respondeu em um sussurro contra os meus lábios. Sua língua pediu passagem e eu a deixei invadir meus sentidos com seu gosto. As mãos de Clove arranhavam minha nuca e ombros, nos beijávamos com uma fúria e um desejo carnal explícito. Levei minha mão até a barra de seu short, a sentindo cada vez mais entregue a mim.

– Você é tão gostosa. – Sussurrei separando os nossos lábios, vermelhos e inchados.

Ela gemeu e sorriu.

– Você ainda não provou para saber. – Seus olhos verdes me encararam com um desejo sobre-humano. – Ainda.

A empurrei até o espelho e sentei na barra de balé, minha mão encontrou novamente o caminho para o meio de suas pernas e eu voltei a masturbá-la por cima do short.

– Molhadinha, Clove? – Perguntei descendo meus beijos pelo seu pescoço até o limite do top, ela gemeu baixinho de novo. A encarei e coloquei uma das minhas mãos dentro de seu top, sentindo seus mamilos durinhos e arrepiados. Apertei um deles contra meu dedão e indicador e o puxei com força, fazendo Clove dar um gritinho de dor, mas carregado de tesão.

E foi assim, com uma mão dentro do top dela, suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, rebolando seu quadril contra o meu membro, que Glimmer nos encontrou fazendo um barulhão quando abriu a porta do salão de dança.

– Glimmer! – Clove deu um berro e me afastou, arrumando suas roupas.

– Senhor! Desculpa atrapalhar, meu Deus, que vergonha. – Glimmer nos encarou com o rosto tomando um tom de vermelho que parecia um tomate. – Ai, Clovinha, desculpa mesmo. – Ela saiu completamente estabanada e nos deixou sozinhos.

Encarei Clove, seus cabelos pretos estavam assanhados, ela tinha uma marca de mordida no pescoço e os lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados. Encarei-me no espelho atrás dela e percebi que não estava melhor, meu pau estava duro e era visível mesmo com a calça jeans preta.

– Eu vou tomar banho. – Ela disse olhando os pés. – Eu estou meio lambuzada.

Clove passou correndo por mim indo em direção à porta de onde havia saído com a roupa de ensaio. Levei as mãos à cabeça sentindo culpa por ter me deixado levar. Como eu vou encará-la agora em todos os jantares e eventos da família? Eu quase comi minha cunhada! Eu sou um filho da puta. Tentei respirar fundo e devolver um pouco de sanidade a minha cabeça. Não era só culpa minha, Clove havia provocado aquilo. _Droga!_

O pior de tudo era saber que eu havia aproveitado cada segundo e que estava praguejando por Glimmer ter aparecido. Eu a queria. Eu queria foder a irmã mais nova da minha namorada. E deveria me sentir mal por isso, mas só de pensar naquela baixinha rebolando contra mim. _DROGA CATO, SE CONTROLA!_

Saí da sala de dança e resolvi esperar por Clove no carro. Não queria cruzar com Glimmer de novo, eu acabaria batendo nela.

Meia hora depois uma Clove completamente recomposta entrou no banco do carona e colocou o cinto. Estava usando uma echarpe em volta do pescoço, provavelmente para esconder a mordida que eu havia lhe dado.

– Podemos ir, Cato. – Disse virando para me encarar.

Concordei e liguei o carro. O caminho para casa foi silencioso e torturante. A respiração de Clove era compassada, mas em alguns momentos eu podia ouvi-la suspirar. Será que estava pensando nas mesmas coisas que eu?

Finalmente avistei a casa em estilo vitoriano de Clove, e Johanna minha namorada. Parei o carro na frente e os caminhões de mudança já não estavam mais lá.

– Obrigada pela carona. – Clove disse tirando o cinto e me encarando, seus olhos verdes piscaram e ela sorriu com malícia. – E pela calcinha molhada. – Se inclinado rapidamente ela me deu um selinho e saiu correndo o carro, andou rebolando o bumbum redondo até dentro de casa e então sumiu.

– Vadia. – Xinguei baixo sentindo meu membro querer voltar a ficar duro. – Tinha que ser tão gostosa... Merda.

Desci do carro e entrei na casa, Johanna estava anotando algumas coisas em um papel.

– E ai, como foi a aula? – Perguntou entretida.

– Foi legal. – Respondi olhando em volta, mas nem sinal de Clove. – E o seu dia?

– Cansativo, se importa se tomar banho e dormir? Amanhã a gente cumpre o acordo. – Disse sorrindo sem jeito.

– Claro, eu vou para casa. – Disse andando até ela e dando um selinho casto.

– Não quer dormir aqui? – Perguntou com uma voz manhosa.

– Não, eu preciso fazer umas coisas. Até amanhã. – Estava saindo da sala quando vi Clove no pé da escada.

– Ah Cato. A Glimmer ligou, ela falou que você deixou as cadeiras desorganizadas, e que da próxima vez, é para trancar a porta depois de entrar na sala de dança. – Johanna ergueu o rosto e nos encarou. Clove piscava os olhos verdes com tanto inocência que parecia mesmo que na mensagem não havia nenhuma maldade. Sorri e cocei a nuca.

– Avisa a Glimmer que na próxima vez eu termino o que eu comecei, eu vou colocar as cadeiras no lugar.

Os olhos de Clove brilharam de excitação. Ela sorriu e subiu lentamente as escadas.

– Quem é Glimmer? – Johanna perguntou com um ar sério.

– Uma das garotas do grupo, ela é responsável pela limpeza. – Menti descaradamente. – Eu usei as cadeiras e deixei fora do lugar, só isso.

–Ah sim. – Ela parecia aliviada.

– Então, vou indo. – Cruzei a porta e entrei no carro rapidamente.

Eu havia perdido o juízo, com certeza sim. Mas alguma coisa em mim não conseguia resistir às provocações. E sabe como é: o proibido é mais gostoso e o perigoso é divertido. E agora minha mente conseguia imaginar mil maneiras sacanas, gostosas e divertidas de provocar Clove.

_Continua..._


End file.
